x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beware of the Dog
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Beware of the Dog" is the second episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank travels to a small town where the inhabitants are terrified of frequent attacks by dogs and meets an old man who teaches him about the nature of evil. Summary A couple in a camper van get lost along a country road. They stop near a small town to read their map, but a pack of dogs break into their van, mauling them to death. Meanwhile, Millennium Group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn) tries to convince fellow Group member Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) to investigate the case. Black is experiencing a separation from his wife and daughter after killing his wife's kidnapper; he initially refuses the case but Watts' insistence sways him. Black arrives in the isolated town of Bucksnort, and visits a local diner. Standing out amongst the residents is Michael Beebe (Randy Stone), who has moved there from Los Angeles. Beebe believes his elderly neighbour may be responsible for the attack and asks Black to investigate. Black instead examines the crime scene. At sunset, he sees a group of five dogs beginning to follow him. He returns to his hotel, but when he discovers he is locked out the dogs attack him. He fights them off, killing one, and flees to a hospital where he is refused entrance. An elderly man (R. G. Armstrong) drives past, stopping to pick up the dead dog, and drives off again. The remaining dogs follow his pickup truck. Black passes out and is helped into the hospital. The locals believe he is unconscious and discuss the "situation"; however Black is awake and overhears everything, realising there is a greater threat than savage dogs at hand. The next day, Black finds a group of obelisks in the woods. He is about to examine one when Beebe appears, chased by dogs. The Old Man also arrives, and Black asks him to call off his dogs. The Old Man denies the dogs are his, but they retreat regardless. Black then sees that the obelisks all bear an ouroboros, the symbol of the Millennium Group. He visits the Old Man's home, where the two speak about the Group and its symbolism, and the coming millennium. The Old Man then brings Black to a clearing full of the wild dogs, where the latter realizes they are embodiments of the evil in the world. He approaches them as stands his ground, being struck by several visions as he does so. The Old Man then explains that the world's balance between good and evil is being lost as the millennium approaches, and that Beebe's home, built on sacred ground, is one of the many small things upsetting this balance. Black rushes to Beebe's home, knowing the dogs will attack it. Beebe refuses to leave, but the house has been surrounded by five dogs; as they are killed they are seemingly endlessly replaced by others. The Old Man arrives, and insists the only way to rid the town of the dogs is burn down Beebe's house, which the trio do before fleeing. Back home in Seattle, Black refuses to sell his own home, telling his wife that they will move back into it together when their problems are resolved. Background Information Trivia *Frank's computer display reads: "Welcome Frank. There are 826 days remaining." Cast and Characters *Ralph J. Alderman (Nate) previously played Motel Manager in the Millennium episode "Kingdom Come". *Arnie Walters (Paul Lombardo) previously played Father Silas Brown in the Millennium episode "Kingdom Come" and Father McCue in The X-Files episodes "Gethsemane", "Redux II" and "All Souls". *Kate Robbins (Mrs. Coblenz) previously played Mrs. Oswald in The X-Files episode "D.P.O." and Marilyn in the Millennium episode "The Judge". *Carolyn Tweedle (Mrs. Willingham) previously played Lauren's Mother in Millennium episode "Force Majeure". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black Also Staring *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black Guest Starring *Randy Stone as Michael Beebe *R.G. Armstrong as Old Man Co-Starring *Brent Butt as Short Order Cook Featuring *Ralph J. Alderman as Nate *Anita Wittenberg as Cora *Arnie Walters as Paul Lombardo *Margaret Martin as Mary Anne Lombardo *Sally Stevens as Radio Singer Uncredited *Bonnie Judd as Lady in Window *David Major as Mr. Thompson *Jim Poyner as Dr. Potter *Kate Robbins as Mrs. Coblenz *Michael Roberds as Al *Carolyn Tweedle as Mrs. Willingham References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=